


Tighter

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Feminization, Jon Snow's canonical oral skills, M/M, PWP, Plot Bunny, Winterfell after the Long Night, d/s undertones (very vague for now), something like a corset in a world where corsets don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon carefully exhales, feeling his ribs expand against the fabric enclosing his torso, safe and comforting, and yet…“Tighter.”
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello on Monday (boo)
> 
> So. This. Hah. Well. This is a thing that happened, sprung from a highly interesting conversation I had with a friend and. Huh. What can I say. Feminized Theon in a corset is kinda a total guilty, secret (well not anymore I guess lol) fantasy I had for a long time and. Well. (I really wonder if I ever will stop being embarrassed, no matter how often I think I won't be anymore XD) 
> 
> This is just a snippet really, a momentum in a much larger, more elaborate story.

Theon braces himself against the wall, the warm stone like a living thing under his palms. 

“Tighter.” 

He can hear Jon’s breath leaving him in a gush, the hands on Theon’s hips tightening for a moment before Jon lets go, returning his hands to the laces. He hesitates, and Theon inhales, holding his breath – one hard, fast pull, another, and Theon carefully exhales, feeling his ribs expand against the fabric enclosing his torso, safe and comforting, and yet… 

“Tighter.” 

“No.” Jon’s voice is low and husky, sending shivers down Theon’s spine. “This is enough.” 

Theon swallows, arching his back, just a fraction. 

“Please, my king.” He slightly spreads his legs. “I’ll be so good for you…”

“Will you? Alright then.” Jon noses at Theon’s neck, biting down lightly on the skin. “But first I want to have a little taste.” 

Theon smiles, leaning his forehead against the wall when Jon drops to his knees behind him, his fingers spreading Theon’s cheeks. His hot breath washes over Theon’s hole, turning his skin to gooseflesh. The first swipe of Jon’s tongue has him tremble, has him spread his legs further. Jon takes his time, slowly dragging his tongue up from the bottom of the scar and over Theon’s hole, humming against the skin. It sends sparks through Theon, makes him sigh and arch his back further, desperate to get more.

Jon smiles, Theon can feel his lips move against him – and then Jon starts in earnest, applying his mouth to Theon’s hole, sucking, licking, pressing his tongue against the soft skin until the muscle gives way and Jon’s tongue dips inside. His hands grip Theon’s thighs, digging into his flesh as Jon’s mouth opens him up, leaves Theon dripping with saliva, his legs shaking, his knees threatening to give out when the pleasure starts to hum in his whole body, his breath coming fast and shallow, low, mewling noises escaping from his throat. 

“Please, my king, I beg you–

Jon moans against Theon’s hole, a last kiss and he moves back, his fingers wandering to Theon’s cheeks, his thumbs slipping inside and spreading him open before he gets his mouth back there, licking inside and Theon gasps, it feels so good but it’s not enough for him, not enough to finish, he needs more, Jon’s fingers, Jon’s cock, anything– 

“Gods,” Jon mutters as he rises to his feet, one hand wrapping loosely around Theon’s throat while the other stays on his arse, fingers petting over his swollen entrance. “I wish I didn’t have to go. I wish I could stay here and make you beg for my cock… will you wait here for me? Just like a good lady wife?” 

His fingers slip into Theon, two at once and Theon sobs, at the words and the almost painful flash of arousal surging through him. 

“I’ll – I’ll wait for you, my king, please–” 

Jon’s fingers twist inside Theon, the pleasure mounting and Theon cries out when suddenly he’s empty, Jon’s hands gone and back to the laces, pulling tight. It takes Theon’s breath away and for a moment he thinks it’s too much, but then Jon’s hands come to lie on his hips, Jon’s voice whispering in his ear. 

“Breathe, Theon. I’m going to take care of you.” 

Theon breathes, in and out, the movement of his body constricted by the tight girdle hugging his torso. He breathes, letting Jon pull him into his arms and down onto the bed, and Theon closes his eyes, waiting for the arousal to ebb away, retreat beneath the surface. Jon’s lips graze Theon’s, just a fleeting touch before he straightens, pulling a fur over Theon’s body.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now the real question is: Is anyone interested in reading more of the like? Because there's actually plot somewhere, like, How did Theon come to wear a girdle? How did he and Jon come to be whatever they are at this moment? The story entails a lot of Theon&Sansa friendship, Jon/Theon falling into some kind of relationship that they're both scared to navigate, there's falling in love and finding one's own voice, a way to deal with your sexuality (and not just for Theon) and well. A whole ass story I fear. 
> 
> If that sounds like something you could be interested in, please tell me in the comments or on tumblr (anon or not, and if you don't want me to publish your ask just state it in the text) and if there's some interest I'll start writing (yes yes I know I have 500 other WIPs duh XD)  
> Well, no, I'll definitely write it anyway, what I want to know is if there's enought interest to merit POSTING it :)


End file.
